Humain (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: "Quelque chose clochait avec le gamin. Ses yeux étaient ternes, dénués de vie, des cernes interminables étaient apparues sur son visage au teint bronzé, ses épaules étaient affaissées, et le sourire qu'il adressait à ses amis était tout sauf empreint de sincérité. Oui, il n'allait vraiment pas bien, ça se voyait clairement."


Un petit OS sur le couple _Eren x Levi_ , parce que je m'ennuie.

 **Genre :** Romance, Drame

 **Rating :** T pour le langage de Levi

 **Pairing :** Eren x Levi

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à _Hajime Isayama_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Eren s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui, la gorge nouée par les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Le faux sourire qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à maintenant s'effaça soudainement, tout comme l'éclat de vie qui brillait habituellement dans ses prunelles. Il faisait enfin tomber le masque. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses dents allèrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement et, alors qu'il soupirait, son dos alla se caler contre la porte, avant de glisser lentement jusqu'à finir à terre, à même le sol poussiéreux. Il replia les jambes contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras tout en retenant un deuxième soupir de désespoir.

 _Monstre_

Ce mot, de seulement sept lettres, résonnait tel un écho dans sa tête.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce titre ?

Rien, à part être différent des autres. Il avait la capacité de se transformer en titan, voila ce qui le rendait si effrayant aux yeux de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et chaque jour, il subissait les mêmes remarques, les mêmes préjugés, les mêmes regards apeurés et moqueurs à la fois. Cela avait commencé juste après le procès qu'il avait eu suite à sa première transformation. Ce souvenir là, il ne pourrait jamais l'effacer, tout comme les actes qu'il avait commis et qui s'étaient retournés contre lui. C'était comme un cauchemar pour lui. Il se rappelait de ces doigts pointés sur lui lors de ce procès, de ces exclamations de surprises et de peur lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'énerver et à hausser la voix, du mépris dont il avait été la victime de la part des supérieurs. Il avait une bonne mémoire, et cela sonnait pour lui comme une malédiction, car il lui était alors impossible d'oublier ce jour de son esprit. Chaque détail lui éclatait à la figure et lui rappelait sa véritable place et la façon dont on le considérait. On l'avait enfermé dans une cellule et ligotés les mains pour s'abstenir de tout danger, ensuite, on lui avait posé tout un tas de questions, comme pour être certain qu'il ne voulait pas faire du mal aux humains.

Mais pourtant, n'était-il pas un humain, lui aussi ?

Il fallait croire qu'aux yeux des autres, non.

Et ça le brisait. Les premiers jours, il avait encaissé sans broncher, il comprenait leur réaction à tous, c'était normal d'être choqué et de se méfier, mais cela avait continué encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren finisse par perdre espoir. Seuls Armin et Mikasa étaient à ses côtés pour le défendre, mais le jeune homme était las de ces accusations et de ce mépris perpétuel, alors il les ignorait, en adoptant le même comportement qu'à l'habitude. Il continuait de garder son air contrarié, de proclamer qu'ils finiraient par réussir à exterminer les titans, de sourire et de rire, alors qu'intérieurement, derrière le masque qu'il arborait chaque jour, il se repliait sur lui-même et se bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les voix démoniaques qui lui hurlaient sa différence.

Combien de temps encore arriverait-il à tenir ? Il l'ignorait. Plus le temps passait, plus son estime de soi diminuait, plus son appétit disparaissait, et plus sa joie de vivre mourait. Il se sentait si misérable, à côté de Mikasa qui elle, rayonnait toujours d'un halo de lumière et se faisait remarquer pour ses excellentes capacités, ce qui l'énervait souvent d'ailleurs. Il avait la place du figurant dans une pièce de théâtre, il était là, mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, personne ne le remarquait, personne n'essayait de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, en passant outre le fait qu'il puisse se transformer en titan.

C'est sur ses pensées qu'il alla se coucher, bien qu'il ne réussisse à s'endormir que vers une heure du matin.

Le lendemain, arrivé devant la porte du réfectoire, Eren fit disparaître de son visage tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la tristesse, forçant ses lèvres à s'étirer en un léger sourire qu'il savait superficiel. Ça y est, le clown avait remis son masque, il était prêt à duper tout ceux qui l'entourait en faisant croire que tout allait parfaitement bien. Il prit une grande inspiration, posa la main sur la poigné et ouvrit la porte, signalant sa présence.

« _ **Courage, Eren. Une journée, rien qu'une journée de plus, et ce soir, tu pourras rentrer dans ta chambre et te morfondre à nouveau**_ , pensa-t-il intérieurement. »

Il ignora les yeux qui se posèrent sur lui et les chuchotements qui s'élevèrent, alors qu'il remplissait son assiette d'un air distrait, faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Il balaya ensuite la salle d'un regard, cherchant ses amis. Il remarqua alors Mikasa, Sasha et Armin, ce dernier lui faisait un signe de main, accompagné de son sourire amical. Le brun hocha la tête et s'avança vers eux avant de prendre place.

« **Salut** , se contenta-t-il de dire en guise de bonjour.

— **Salut Eren, tu as bien dormi ?** demanda le blond avec enthousiasme.

— **Super** , répondit le concerné qui plantait sa fourchette dans sa pomme de terre d'un air peu convaincu.

— **Tu as l'air assez fatigué pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas ?** l'interrogea Mikasa, s'inquiétant pour son ami. »

Eren secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour contredire ses dires, ne voulant surtout pas inquiéter ses amis qui lui étaient précieux.

« **Tout va bien Mikasa, t'es pas ma mère, ni ma grande sœur, je te rappelle** , marmonna-t-il, exaspéré.

— **En tout cas, si le nabot t'embête, vient me voir et je le lui ferai payer,** déclara-t-elle en fusillant ledit nabot du regard qui l'ignora avec l'indifférence la plus totale.

— **Attends, tu veux parler du Caporal Chef Levi ?** lança-t-il, étonné, relevant la tête vers elle.

— **Tu connais quelqu'un d'aussi petit et agaçant que lui, toi ?** marmonna-t-elle. »

Eren haussa les épaules. Petit, certes, mais agaçant… cela dépendait des situations. Le Caporal Chef pouvait se révéler être plein de surprises quand il le voulait. Il avait plusieurs fois prouvé qu'il avait un cœur, même si c'était de façon implicite et discrète. Le brun aux yeux verts appréciait Levi, il lui vouait une admiration sans faille et désirait à tout prix être aussi fort que lui, un jour. C'était le genre d'homme qu'il souhaiterait devenir, plus tard, sans le froncement de sourcil un peu prononcé et le langage grossier bien sûr, et, également, les fameuses blagues à l'humour douteux.

« **Eren, tu ne finiras pas tes pommes de terre ?** s'enquit Sasha, la bave coulant le long de ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'espoir.

— **Prends-les,** dit-il en poussant son assiette dans sa direction d'un ton monotone. »

Enjouée, Sasha se saisit de l'assiette et commença à manger sans retenu, sous l'air presque dégoûté de Eren qui voyant son appétit se couper complètement face à ce spectacle peu avenant.

« **Tu devrais manger, tu sais,** lui conseilla son ami aux yeux bleus, inquiet.

— **Il a raison, tu dois avoir des forces. Entre les titans et les missions, on aura de l'énergie à revendre**.

— **Je n'ai pas faim** , renchérit l'Espoir de l'Humanité, les sourcils froncés.

Sentant l'agacement le saisir, le jeune homme détourna les yeux et croisa par inadvertance le regard acier de Levi qui le sondait, ignorant l'avalanche de paroles que débitait Hanji juste à côté de lui. L'homme le fixait sans flancher, comme s'il l'analysait, et Eren oublia tout ce qui était autour de lui, il n'y avait plus que le Caporal Chef, juste lui, mais l'angoisse que celui-ci ne comprenne son mal être le submergea et il s'empressa de reporter son attention ailleurs, essayant de ne pas accorder d'importance au fait que cela n'empêchait pas Levi de continuer à le passer aux rayons X sans la moindre gêne.

Celui-ci fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait avec le gamin. Ses yeux étaient ternes, dénués de vie, des cernes interminables étaient apparues sur son visage au teint bronzé, ses épaules étaient affaissées, et le sourire qu'il adressait à ses amis était tout sauf empreint de sincérité. Oui, il n'allait vraiment pas bien, ça se voyait clairement, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rire et à sourire comme un abruti ? Il pensait que de cette manière, personne ne remarquerait sa tristesse ?

Mais Levi Ackerman était tout sauf stupide et aveugle, quand quelqu'un avait des problèmes, il le remarquait, sans pour autant y faire plus attention que ça, mais là c'était Jäger, alors ça changeait tout.

« **Eren te plaît, Levi ?** »

La voix enthousiaste d'Hanji le fit sortir de ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur son assiette, ignorant le regard malicieux de sa voisine.

« **Je ne m'intéresserais jamais à un gamin, Binoclarde, met-toi ça dans ta fichue tête**.

— **Pourtant tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux depuis tout à l'heure !** insista la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— **Occupe-toi de tes putains d'affaires, Quatre Yeux,** riposta d'un ton sec Levi.

Il n'arrivait jamais à avoir beaucoup de patience avec elle, elle arrivait toujours à l'agacer. Même s'il l'aimait bien, il la trouvait tout de même un peu trop emmerdante la plupart du temps.

— **Et tu parles trop, ça me fait chier** , ajouta-t-il pour clore la conversation. »

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne répondit rien, considérant qu'elle avait assez embêté le petit homme pour aujourd'hui.

Elle continuerait ses recherches en secrets.

Quand Hanji voulait en savoir plus sur les sentiments amoureux de quelqu'un, elle devenait pire que le FBI.

Silencieusement et discrètement, Levi lança une dernière œillade en direction d'Eren.

Ils allaient avoir une petite conversation, tous les deux.

« **A votre avis on fera quoi aujourd'hui ? J'aimerai bien aller voir l'extérieur !** annonça Armin avec motivation.

— **J'espère qu'on va aller bouffer du titan, moi !** commenta Jäger.

Une fois que Sasha eut fini de terminer sa propre assiette, Eren l'attrapa et se leva, se dirigeant vers la vaisselle pour la déposer. Pour le moment, il tenait bon, tout se passait à peu près bien, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça s'arrête, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais une remarque désagréable de Jean le ramena brusquement à la réalité :

« **Ben** **voyons, l'excité suicidaire veut risquer sa peau, ça commence à devenir une habitude,** railla La tête de cheval. **Enfin, vu ce que tu es, c'est pas étonnant, t'as plus de chance de t'en sortir que nous,** ajouta-t-il ensuite, une main sous son menton en guise d'accoudoir. »

Eren se figea dans sa marche, et inconsciemment, il lâcha l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains, une expression de stupeur collée au visage. L'assiette tomba alors et percuta le sol, explosant en une dizaine de morceaux. Le bruit attira l'attention de tout le monde et un silence pesant couvrit la totalité de la pièce. Tous fixait le jeune homme, s'attendant à une réaction de sa part, comme une insulte envers Jean, un « ferme ta gueule » bien placé, mais rien ne vint, il n'y eut que le silence.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent envers lui, des chuchotements malsains, inquiétants ou empreint de stupéfaction. Le cœur de Eren battait violemment contre sa poitrine, il regardait autour de lui avec affolement, tandis que le mot « monstre » résonnait dans son esprit, lui donnant mal à la tête. Il désirait s'enfuir, mais il était paralysé, ses jambes refusaient de bouger d'un millimètre, et il avait du mal à respirer.

Alarmée par son état, Mikasa se leva, et alors qu'elle marchait dans sa direction, Levi la devança et se posta à côté du jeune homme, remarquant avec un soupçon d'ébahissement qu'il était saisit par une émotion violente.

« **Putain gamin, t'es pas foutu de passer une seule journée sans faire une connerie ? Tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer tout ça** , gronda-t-il froidement. »

Mais rien ne lui répondit, ni un « Caporal » mal assuré, ni un « oui » ponctué de détermination. Rien. Le soldat restait comme une statue de pierre. Irrité, le plus vieux posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, qui eut une réaction tout à fait inattendu : il se dégagea violemment à ce contact, fusillant son supérieur de ses yeux rempli d'angoisse et de haine, sous l'exclamation des autres personnes présentes. Perturbé, Levi fixa longuement le sale gosse, l'interrogeant implicitement de ses prunelles cendrées, mais Eren l'ignora et balaya la salle avec vivacité, avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte de sortie, la respiration entrecoupée.

« **Où tu vas comme ça petit merdeux ? Eh, je te parle, Jäger !** sermonna Levi qui le voyait partir. »

Trop tard, Eren avait claqué la porte derrière lui. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité plissa des yeux. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Bougez votre putain de cul et allez vous préparer pour l'entrainement !** s'exclama-t-il d'une voix autoritaire à l'égard de tous les soldats. **Et toi Kirshtein, tu as intérêt de nettoyer ça,** ajouta-t-il en désignant l'assiette brisée. »

Celui-ci grimaça mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que c'était mieux pour lui de ne pas énerver encore plus le Caporal. Sur ces derniers mots, Levi marcha d'un pas pressé entre les tables et sortit lui aussi à l'extérieur dans le but de retrouver un certain gamin insolent.

Ledit gamin insolent avait courut jusqu'au box où étaient les chevaux, le front en sueur. Il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, mais tout se mélangeait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il aurait dû répondre comme il le faisait d'habitude, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi ?! Et merde, maintenant tout le monde allait se douter de quelque chose.

Si seulement il pouvait sortir de ces murs et acquérir cette liberté qui le faisait rêver.

Voyant que les chevaux avaient faim, Eren leur donna de la nourriture qu'il avait mise dans un sceau, puis, une fois cette tâche terminée, il alla caresser les chevaux d'un air songeur.

« **Ça doit être bien, d'être un cheval… on peut courir et aller où on veut** , souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il voulut se retourner pour voir qui c'était, mais une main ferme attrapa le col de sa chemise et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du box.

 **« Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête de suicidaire morveux, mais tu vas m'expliquer tout ça,** affirma un Levi en colère qui l'incendiait du regard. **Dans mon bureau, tout de suite,** poursuivit-il avant de le lâcher.

— **Mais je…,** tenta de s'exprimer Eren, rapidement coupé par son supérieur.

— **Tu oserais discuter mes ordres ?** siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. **Ramène ton cul j'ai dis.** »

Le soldat hocha la tête et suivit son supérieur jusqu'à son bureau, la boule au ventre et la gorge nouée. Là c'était sûr, il était mort. Il allait se faire déchiqueter par son Caporal Chef. Une fois dans la pièce, Levi s'adossa contre le bureau, les bras croisés, fixant Eren avec assurance et fermeté.

« **Je t'écoute, gamin.** »

Eren, qui était très mal à l'aise, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il fut une nouvelle fois devancé par Levi qui était fort agacé de son comportement :

 **« N'essaye même pas de nier. Ton comportement n'est pas le même que d'habitude, je le vois quand un soldat ne va pas bien. Alors pose ton cul sur ce canapé et explique-moi ce qui peut rendre un merdeux de ton espèce dans cet état-là.**

— **Je ne veux pas en parler, Caporal** , refusa Eren, têtu, qui ne voulait pas lui parler de ses soucis. »

Levi plissa dangereusement les yeux, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant en un rictus qui témoignait de son humeur.

« **Tu commences à me casser les couilles, le Demi Titan. Tu vas parler oui ou merde ?! Ma patience à des limites.**

— **Demi Titan, hein…,** marmonna sombrement Eren. **Alors vous aussi, vous pensez que je suis différent**. »

Il se mit à rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, c'était un rire amer, risible, comme s'il se moquait de sa propre situation, comme s'il était affreusement déçu. Levi leva un sourcil face à cette étrange réaction.

« **De quoi tu parles ? Tu peux pas être plus clair ? Je suis pas dans ta putain de tête de pois chiche.** »

Les épaules du plus jeune commencèrent à trembler violemment. Levi aussi le considérait comme ça, comme un monstre répugnant et dégoûtant, il en était certain. Qu'aurait-il pu espérer de lui ? De la compassion ? Certainement pas, et pourtant, il l'admirait tellement.

Le tourbillon de sentiments négatifs qu'il avait accumulés depuis le départ le submergea d'un seul coup, et sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il explosa, le visage déformé par la rage :

« **Il y a que j'en ai marre !** cria-t-il violemment, **Ces enfoirés me traitent comme un monstre sans arrêt ! Comme si je n'étais que ça pour eux, j'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux, ils ne voient en moi qu'un titan, un monstre !** »

Levi tiqua. Alors c'était ça le problème. Le sale gosse avait en lui un mal être qu'il l'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour. Cela ne le surprenait même pas, il trouva même étonnant que Eren ait tenu jusque là silencieusement. Dans ce monde, on ne pouvait jamais être totalement certain de l'identité de l'ennemi. Cela pouvait être un titan, mais également un humain aux intentions malsaines, tout le monde vivait dans la crainte et la peur et chacun voulait s'assurer la meilleure protection possible, c'était pour cette raison qu'Eren avait été mal traité durant le procès et ce qui en avait suivit. La crainte possédait chaque être emprisonné entre ces murs, personne n'y échappait, c'était l'instinct de survie.

Mais là, devant lui, Eren n'avait rien de dangereux. Il était intriguant, impressionnant, et paradoxalement, à cet instant, en face de lui, il avait juste l'air d'un enfant troublé et perdu auquel on aurait arraché tout repère.

« **C'est vraiment ça ce que je suis ? Je ne pourrais jamais être autre chose ? Répondez-moi Caporal… qu'est-ce que je suis réellement ?** , murmura-t-il, plus calme, alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol, ses mains cachant son visage mouillé par le torrent de larmes qui coulaient désormais. »

Levi eut un pincement au cœur. Il semblait si fragile, si désemparé. Il se décolla de son bureau et s'avança vers le jeune garçon, s'agenouillant en face. Il posa une main derrière sa nuque et releva son visage, plantant ses yeux gris dans, ceux, émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

« **Tu es ce que tu es, morveux. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.**

— **ça ne répond pas à ma question !** »

Soupirant, Levi l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à se relever et l'amena à la salle de bain, avant de le poster juste devant le miroir.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu vois, gamin ?** demanda-t-il brusquement.

— … **Un miroir, Caporal ?** »

Irrité, Levi lui donna un coup dans les côtes, n'appréciant guère que l'on se foute de sa gueule, faisant gémir Eren de douleur.

« **Dans le reflet, merdeux,** précisa-t-il d'un ton sec, grinçant des dents.

— … **moi ?** répondit le plus grand avec un moment d'hésitation, ne voulant pas se faire frapper à nouveau.

— **Bonne réponse** , confirma Levi. **Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je vois ?** »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voyait ?

« **Bah...,** se contenta de lâcher Eren, perplexe. »

Le Caporal faisait de la philosophie, maintenant ?

« **Tout ce que je vois dans ce miroir, Jäger, c'est un humain.** »

La stupéfaction s'empara de l'esprit du plus jeune soldat, qui ne savait pas de quelle façon il devait interpréter cette phrase. Il observa alors son propre reflet d'un peu plus près, et même s'il fut obligé d'admettre qu'il avait vraiment une sale mine, il était néanmoins vrai que… dans ce miroir, il avait juste l'apparence d'un humain, et pas d'un titan, ni d'un monstre. Il toucha alors le miroir du bout des doigts, songeur, alors que les mots de son supérieur s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

« **Vous ne me voyez pas comme les autres me voient ?** demanda-t-il après un instant d'incertitude, appréhendant la réponse de Levi.

— **Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un monstre, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, alors sèche tes larmes de fillette.** »

Rassuré par ces paroles, Eren eut un sourire, un vrai, qui s'afficha sur son visage bien pâle à cause des longues nuits qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps. Il s'exécuta, essuyant les larmes d'un revers de manche.

« **Et t'es pas n'importe quel humain en plus de ça, alors tu me feras le plaisir d'ignorer les conneries que raconte tes petits camarade et de te reprendre au plus vite, l'humanité à besoin de toi,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une requête, ce qui amusa le brun. »

Puis Eren crut voir dans le reflet une certaine hésitation mêlée à de la confusion sur le visage de son supérieur, mais cette expression disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il avait rêvé.

Soudain, il sentit un poids contre lui et sa respiration se coupa. Levi venait de poser sa tête contre son dos, tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à sa veste. Gêné par la soudaine proximité, le soldat sentit l'embarras ainsi que la perplexité l'envahir.

« **… Caporal ?**

— **J'ai besoin de toi, morveux,** souffla Levi d'un ton si bas qu'Eren se demanda si ces mots avaient réellement été prononcés. »

Comment cet idiot pouvait penser un seul instant qu'il était un monstre ? Il était la personne la plus humaine qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il avait ce désir en lui d'exterminer les titans, ce goût de liberté, cette impulsivité qui lui attirait souvent des ennuis, une détermination sans faille, un éclat de vie dans ses prunelles. Ce gamin arrivait en seulement quelques secondes à arborer toutes sortes d'expressions faciales, une panoplie d'émotions que Levi n'arrivait même plus à ressentir, mais Jäger, lui, en était capable.

Dans ce monde là, Levi avait besoin de la présence de Eren, pour survivre, il avait besoin de cette lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux, et il état capable de tout pour la voir scintiller encore et encore, car cette lumière le guidait dans le chemin difficile et périlleux sur lequel il marchait en solitaire depuis la mort de ses compagnons.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Eren qui bougea, se tournant vers lui. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque les bras du plus jeune l'attirèrent contre lui, l'obligeant à se retrouver sur la pointe des pieds. Levi, une fois la surprise passée, esquissa un geste pour se dégager et le frapper violemment, mais il se retint au dernier moment et céda, pensant que finalement ce contact n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren finisse par se détacher de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« **Merci Caporal, je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à vous !** avoua-t-il avec spontanéité, rayonnant. »

La soudaine joie qui émanait du gosse surprit Levi qui laissa son étonnement apparaître sur son visage, avant de rapidement faire disparaître cette émotion et de froncer les sourcils comme il le faisait toujours.

« **Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous Caporal, vous êtes mon modèle !**

— **Tch, tu commences à devenir un peu trop audacieux à mon goût, petit merdeux,** siffla Levi, qui allait finir par être embarrassé si le morveux n'arrêtait pas de le complimenter et de le remercier avec autant d'enthousiasme. »

Seul un sourire enfantin lui répondit, et se laissant aller à une impulsion, Levi plongea sa main froide dans la chevelure d'Eren.

« **Mais… je crois que c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi.** »

Puis, sans un mot, Levi s'éloigna, retournant à son bureau, laissant un Eren tout content dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci rejoignit son supérieur et remarqua avec ébahissement qu'il avait déjà des feuilles dans les mains, prêt à se mettre au travail. Constatant que celui aux yeux verts ne bougeait pas, Levi lui demanda sans lui accorder un seul regard :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Reste pas planté ici sur ce putain de tapis, tes amis s'inquiètent surement pour toi, même si personnellement j'en ai rien à foutre.**

— **Oui Caporal !** déclara le concerné entre deux éclats de rire. **Merci pour tout !** »

Et sur ces mots, Eren referma la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il avait quelqu'un qui pensait à lui, quelqu'un qui ne le considérait pas comme un monstre mais qui le voyait tel qu'il était.

Un humain.

Et le sentiment merveilleux que ça lui procurait, il le chérirait toute sa vie.

* * *

Chapitre terminé, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en commentaires !

Je compte bien faire d'autres OS sur ce couple, vous me reverrez bientôt ! ~

A la prochaine,

 **Wakfina**


End file.
